


The Search... and the Wait

by hazukashigariya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukashigariya/pseuds/hazukashigariya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru is up late studying when there’s a last-minute decision that the group needs to go to Tartarus, in light of some missing people lost again. When they leave the dorm without her having the chance to use the bathroom, though she had already been needing to, she tells herself it will be fine. It’s too embarrassing to say anything. As it turns out, she later wishes she had said something in the beginning, as finding the missing people does not go as quickly as she had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search... and the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first omo fic and I'm super embarrassed and shy about posting it. Shoutout to my friend for encouraging me to do so, though. Btw, I use "Hamuko" for the leader since that's what I've seen more commonly.

Examinations were coming up again. Admittedly, it rather felt like that was _always_ the case. But things had been continuing to be so busy that no one had had much time to study, so Mitsuru was taking every available opportunity to do so. Even if her marks probably didn’t really matter for her future, given that she doubted her family circumstances would allow her to go to college, she couldn’t let herself start to slip. She refused to.

And that was why, even late at night when her underclassmen had probably gone to sleep, she was still awake, completely absorbed in her studying. Most of her classmates were studying at every free point they had, with this being their last year before university entrance exams, and they were still also likely awake just as late as she was. She felt the need to work even harder than them, too, because of the time she had to take from her studies in order to fight.

She was doing quite well with her studying until a pressure in her body finally got her attention. Her bladder. Of course something so trivial would pull her from her task. Her bathroom was mere steps away, though, and she didn’t really feel like allowing the interruption to steal her focus mid-chapter. It was noticeable, and it had rather seemed to sneak up on her – more likely, she had been too absorbed to notice, just as she barely noticed time rolling into the Dark Hour a couple of minutes ago – but it wasn’t unbearable. She would deal with it when she finished this chapter.

A few minutes later, she shifted in her chair. No, she couldn’t let this distract her. She would be fine. Only 15 more pages, she counted. Even as she pressed her legs together firmly, she told herself that she should be able to finish the chapter without a problem. Soon it was starting to break her concentration, though, and that defeated the entire purpose of putting it off. So, fine. It couldn’t be helped.

Just as she was looking for a suitable bookmark, someone knocked at her door. “Kirijo-senpai, are you awake?” Fuuka asked, her tone sounding rather urgent.

“Yes – what’s the matter?” she called back, getting up and going to open the door.

“Leader just received a call,” she said, just as the door was opening. “More people have gotten lost in Tartarus. I know it’s last minute and there are exams coming up, but…”

“They need to be rescued as soon as possible. I understand.”

Fuuka nodded. That’s what their leader Hamuko had said as well; everyone was in agreement about that. “We’re heading out now, so please come downstairs with me.”

She could have said something like that she would be downstairs in a moment but needed to take care of something first. She should have. But as Fuuka just turned and assumed she would follow, she felt uncomfortable to speak up about it and thus stop her. Besides, she didn’t want to make everybody wait. It would be fine, she insisted to herself. She could wait until they got back. Even if part of her questioned that, she dismissed the thought entirely.

As the group set out for Tartarus, Mitsuru forced herself to keep up with the group’s brisk pace. She was generally among the quicker walkers, but right now walking so fast was making her a little nervous. Her steps seemed to jostle her bladder, which she was quickly realizing was more of a problem than she had been aware of sitting down, and the instinct to press her legs together was both strong and presently impossible to follow. She now regretted not having gone before leaving the dorm, but as the Tartarus’ entrance loomed nearer, she knew it was too late now. …Perhaps if Hamuko decided to leave her behind tonight, she could still ‘have something to take care of’ and go find a restroom.

But no, Hamuko chose her, Yukari, and Aigis. They stepped into the portal, Mitsuru’s body tense. Maybe she could have said something first – at this point, she really didn’t know anymore. All she knew was that she wanted to find those missing people and get out of there as fast as possible. If they hurried, maybe she would still be okay.

“So… in the interest of getting ready for exams, I’m thinking we should make this a quick trip,” their leader said. “We’re stronger than the shadows in this block now anyway, so when they sense our presences, they’ll probably run away. If anyone really wants to do some training, we still could, but I was thinking maybe we should just find the missing people and get back to the dorm.”

“Yes, I agree,” Mitsuru answered a bit quickly, though she tried to hide how relieved she was at Hamuko’s plan.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Yukari agreed as well, although part of her had been hoping for a little more of a break from studying. She had high expectations for herself and part of her knew she couldn’t slack off, even if there was still a year before she had to worry about entrance examinations again, though, so she wasn’t opposed to putting off training until after exams were finished.

Aigis nodded. “No objections.”

“Alright. Well then, let’s go look for the missing people. Fuuka said it felt like there were two.”

Mitsuru was extremely glad to see that Leader was correct: all the shadows were running away from them. Fighting in her present condition seemed like a bad idea, both because it would make holding it more difficult and because she would be distracted from battle.

Not having to fight didn’t mean that all the walking around and stairs wasn’t still going to take its toll on her, though. As they began to ascend the stairs to yet another floor, Mitsuru had to stop suddenly, crossing her legs as she suddenly felt as though she might not be able to wait any longer. Luckily, with her already trailing behind, it seemed that nobody saw her do so.

Mitsuru managed to get herself back under control, and as soon as she could, she resumed a somewhat normal posture, though her legs remained pressed tightly together. If she wasn’t careful, someone could turn around to see why she had stopped and see her in such an embarrassing position, and she refused to let that happen.

It was fortunate for Mitsuru, however, that the others were already preoccupied looking for the stairs. The next set was close by, and when they reached the top, Fuuka told them that she sensed a missing person on that floor.

Now they just had to find the person. They roamed around the floor, searching. Or at least, the others were. Mitsuru wanted to – really, she did – but currently, all she could focus on was not completely embarrassing herself.

“I found her!” Yukari exclaimed, pointing down a turn.

Mitsuru winced as the sudden shout startled her, which was far from helpful in her current circumstances. Just a little longer, she told herself. Just a little longer and they would be out of there. She knew that wasn’t necessarily true, but she held onto it just the same, as it made her situation seem a little less hopeless.

When they took the missing woman back to the entrance, Mitsuru realized she had a chance. She could say she was tired and ask to sit out on searching for the next person. It would be a blow to her pride, sure, but at least that way she could excuse herself to ‘take care of something.’ She was growing increasingly fidgety, which was making it rather difficult to hide her now quite pressing need.

Unfortunately for Mitsuru, as soon as she opened her mouth to propose she stay behind, Hamuko turned to the group she had assembled. “Alright, just one more.” Without waiting for an answer, she turned back around to lead them to the portal.

And now she would look strange if she said anything. She gritted her teeth and followed, not seeing any other option. On the portal, she shifted her weight from foot to foot as subtly as possible. Maybe she should say something anyway. It would be rather embarrassing, because now that they were already out of the lobby, she would probably have to admit why. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to hide it; it seemed like if she did anything that drew their attention, one look at her would be enough to indicate her predicament. Mitsuru had learned from an early age that dignity was important, and dignity did not involve the apparent inability to stay still for more than a few seconds, so she was painfully aware how suspicious she must look.

Her steps were shorter, now, and it was becoming impossible to keep up with the others. She knew she needed to speak up – it was quickly beginning to hit her that there was no way she was going to be able to wait until they had found the missing person and gotten to somewhere that actually had restrooms.

“ _Ah…!_ ” Suddenly she was forced to stop, bending forward slightly, as urgency swept over her. She could feel some escape and her panties become wet, but she managed to keep control for the most part.

“Senpai?” The others had turned, surprised and confused by her outburst, and naturally, they were worried. Mitsuru’s legs were shaking, and her face was flushed. Yukari came closer, trying to figure out what was going on and if there was anything she could do. “Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?”

Mitsuru shook her head quickly, answering both questions. She was completely mortified, but all she could do was bend further forward, her hands on her trembling knees for balance, as she tried her best not to lose anymore. It didn’t work, as another small leak escaped, and then another, longer, that she could only pray no one saw hit the ground under her skirt. Her breaths were shallow, as even taking too big a breath felt dangerous, and she didn’t dare attempt to speak.

While nobody was in a position to see it, that didn’t stop Aigis’ sensors. Something led her to wonder if perhaps Mitsuru would not want her to share this information, but in a quick cost-benefit analysis, she determined that it would be better to reduce Hamuko and Yukari’s worry anyway. Thus, she informed them, “It seems that Mitsuru-senpai is currently experiencing urinary incontinence.”

She hung her head further, face burning, as the other two humans’ eyes widened in surprise. Even if she couldn’t see their faces, she could feel their reaction, along with her fears. Were they disappointed in her? She was sure that they would think less of her now. But right now, she could barely even think about that, past the vague feeling about it. All of her focus was on trying to hold it just a little longer, even if there was barely any point anymore. No matter how hard she fought, there was no way she was going to be able to get to a bathroom at this point. But Mitsuru was never one to give up on things, and now was no exception.

Meanwhile, Yukari and Hamuko tried to come up with solutions. Yukari was the first to speak, though she regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. The answer was already obvious. “Do you think you can make it back to the dorm?”

She wanted so badly to be able to say she could. If only she had spoken up earlier– Her train of thought was quickly derailed as she lost control again. She was already clenching her muscles as tightly as she could; there was nothing more she could do. It seemed to her a miracle that she was able to stop it a couple of seconds later. Unfortunately, that only lasted for a few seconds, before she started to leak again. Even when she was able to get it back under control soon after, she knew it wasn’t for long.

Yukari looked to the nearby turns. Maybe Mitsuru could go behind a corner or something? It wasn’t glamorous, but she was sure it would be better than this. Hell, Junpei had gone in a corner once, and his situation hadn’t seemed quite as dire as hers. “Senpai—” She stopped as she realized it was already too late for that.

Another leak. Then another. She was all but wetting herself at this point, humiliation stinging in her eyes. The next time she lost control, it was entirely. A heavy stream fell, a soft hiss audible in the horribly uncomfortable silence. She kept trying to stop it, as if it would really have mattered at all at this point, but she couldn’t.

Under the circumstances it shouldn’t have been all that surprising, but somehow, Yukari was still startled as she heard and saw a puddle forming on the floor. It would have been impossible to imagine something like this happening, but… here it was. Though she wanted to be supportive, she had no clue how. What was someone supposed to do in this kind of situation?! And as the puddle quickly expanded, she found herself instinctively taking steps back, wanting to avoid standing in it.

Mitsuru, though still worried about keeping her balance on still shaking legs, moved her hands to cover her face. She knew that it wouldn’t make the situation go away, and it wouldn’t even make them unable to see her, but it was all she could do.

When the stream had finally come to an end and her legs felt at least steady enough not to give out from under her if she tried to move, Mitsuru moved her hands so she could see, though still shielding her face from the others as best she could, and walked over to a wall a safe distance away, hidden from them by a corner. She leaned against it, then slid down, covering her face again. Her legs still felt weak, and she was well beyond embarrassed.

The other three exchanged glances, but a silent agreement was already in their hearts. They came closer before kneeling down by her.

“Senpai…” Hamuko said gently, “it’s my fault. I should have noticed something was wrong earlier.” Yes, Mitsuru had some responsibility as well, but she was the leader. It was her job to watch out for them.

“No, it’s my fault. I should have spoken up, or… not been so careless as to allow myself to get into this situation in the first place.”

Yukari shook her head. “Hey, everyone, like, forgets to go or something sometimes. And nobody really wants to say anything about it, do they? So… Senpai, please don’t blame yourself. Besides, like she said, we’re supposed to be looking out for you, too.”

She hazarded a glance up and saw, to her surprise, that they seemed to be completely sincere.

Mitsuru’s eyes were a little wide and definitely teary, and for some reason, Yukari felt her heart tug in response. She offered a smile, trying to reassure her. “Anyway, no one knows except us. If we just pretend like nothing ever happened, it’ll be fine, right?”

She saw Yukari’s smile as an invitation of sorts, and so she did her best to smile back, a sign of accepting it. “If you could do that, I would be grateful.”

“Of course,” Hamuko promised.

Mitsuru started to unsteadily climb to her feet. The others stood as well, and Hamuko offered a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and allowed the contact to linger a while as she waited to see whether her legs were really stable enough to support her. They no longer had any reason to tremble, but after so long of that, they were now weary. “Alright, I should be fine to get back to searching soon. Just… give me a minute to deal with… a certain something.” She blushed, unwilling to admit what she was referring to, and took a few steps away from them.

They took the signal to look away, even if they didn’t necessarily know what she was referring to. The sound of fabric moving clued them in, though.

It felt more than slightly uncomfortable to go without, but she found wet underwear even more uncomfortable. She would just have to dump them and hope for the best. When that was done, she returned to the others. “Well then… I believe we still have one more missing person who needs to be found.”


End file.
